Reference to background art herein is not to be construed as an admission that such art constitutes common general knowledge.
Tow bars, also known as a tow or trailer hitch, are commonly used to connect a towing vehicle to a trailer, or the like. Typical standard tow bars used by consumers have an extension member with a tow ball. The tow ball can be received by a coupling on the trailer which securely connects the two together while allowing limited relative movement. Another towing attachment system uses a hook and ring and operates in a similar manner.
The driver of a towing vehicle can often find it difficult to manoeuvre a towed trailer. This is particularly the case when travelling in reverse, where the trailer precedes the driven vehicle. Notably, turning the driven vehicle in a particular direction results in the trailer tending towards the opposite direction. Even for experienced drivers this behaviour can present significant manoeuvrability challenges. This can reduce safety, increase time taken, increase frustration, and/or result in an accident that causes damage to the vehicle, trailer, environment, and/or injuries to nearby people.